


Water of Life

by livrelibre



Series: Kink Bingo Tiny Bingos Mini-Challenge [1]
Category: Pumzi (2009)
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Femslash, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Dec kink bingo tiny bingos mini-challenge</p>
    </blockquote>





	Water of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dec kink bingo tiny bingos mini-challenge

It was their duty to recycle not only for themselves but also for the others in the station; it was no more than any one of them would have done for continued survival after the water wars. But when Asha went to the bathrooms and peed, leaving the refiltered offering for the cleaner, she couldn’t help but leave a little extra as a gift, knowing the water of her life would slip past this woman’s lips and sustain her, wishing she could give it to her from the source, and even more, share the wetness that seeing her always inspired.


End file.
